khirpfandomcom-20200213-history
Deus Ex Machina
Deus Ex Machina is a character heavily based on and inspired on the character Damien Chaseux, if he were to be placed in his own ideal timeframe and environment, a futuristic one with highly advanced technology. Deus Ex Machina is also an anagram of the name Damien Chaseux. Details Titles/Aliases Real name is Damien Chaseux, Deus Ex Machina is however, his much more well-known identity. His title is unanimously, although not self-made, 'The Technomancer'. Age 26 years and seven months, in Earth terms. Gender Male Species Human Place and date of birth City of Melbourne, state of Victoria, country/continent of Australia, planet Earth; August 16th 2789. Biography History Born on Earth in 2789, Damien Chaseux as he was first known, Damien in school showed an immense aptitude for machines, technology, mathematics and physics, and an insatiable interest in anything to do with space. Any concept that was thrown at him throughout his primary, secondary and tertiary education, he grasped immediately, and was usually able to teach his own teachers. He was quick to apply anything he learnt in the real world, or if such was impossible or overly dangerous, he would simulate it or otherwise put it to use to answer questions that he had. Before finishing his all his university courses, all of them simultaneously and in half the usual time, Damien travelled to Earth's moon, Luna, Mars, Ganymede and Europa, the moons of Jupiter, and travelled as far out as Neptune. Immediately after the completion of his university courses, Damien, with little reluctance, was drafted into a low-profile but incredibly powerful organization, known as the Interplanetary Society for the Development of Frontier Technologies (IS-DEFT), always on the frontier of developing the most powerful and advanced technologies. It was here that Damien helped in a great variety of fields, including self-replication nanotechnology, reactionless inertia drives, gravity manipulation, low-energy and -size laser weaponry, molecular-level reassembling metals and the first non-invasive neural integration units. Single-handedly, he revolutionised medicine, space travel, warfare and so many other fields. With these very technologies that Damien invented, a war soon started, and, being the 'master' of these technologies, Damien put them to use to terminate the use of his own technologies for evil means. Combining his own technologies, and improving and incorporating others, Damien made his own powered battle suit, and waged a one-man war on his own technology, brutally destroying his opposition. Less than a year after the massacre he stopped but also created, Damien Chaseux was deemed too dangerous and individual to be allowed to live. Facing a life forever devoid of human contact without risking injury, death or capture, Damien fled the planet, uploading all the data of the IS-DEFT research facilities and fleeing to the outer planets of the Solar System. After less than a single year alone, Damien developed the first hyperspace shunt drive, centuries ahead of schedule, and blasted off to the stars, seeking alien worlds, species and technologies. To this day, he hopes to return to Earth with a trove of knowledge sufficient to redeem his status, and to peacefully revolutionise the human race. To both distance himself from his former life, yet not to forget it, he adopted the name Deus Ex Machina, meaning God of the Machines. Personality For his whole life, Deus has been a cold and calculating individual. He was rarely seen socialising, preferring to expand his own knowledge of other things, or to impart his own vast knowledge onto others. He rarely knew a truly close relationship, but he never cared much for them, his true love was knowledge, and his passion right behind that was progress, which he manifested in the form of technological breakthroughs. In every moment of his life he is analysing and probing, learning about his environment, its rules, laws and inhabitants. His excommunication from Earth, and the thousands of petabytes of information that can be stored in his brain and suit, means he is now open to learn, and record, anything and everything. He has found that most civilisations, at least those in material and organic bodies, are typically violent, and as such, is more apprehensive than ever of meeting new people and species. Appearance Deus Ex, out of his powered suit, stands at nearly six feet and six inches tall, but has never really used his height to great use, such as in basketball at school. Through his own training and toning, and with assistance from the nanorobots inside his body, Deus Ex is very well muscled, and has a tanned skin colour that isn't his own, yet looks perfectly natural. His eyes are a grey-blue, and his hair very short and greyish-brown. He has no facial hair, but has a few defining facial features in the form of a is a chickenpox scar, a rarity in the 29th century, on his right temple, high cheekbones, and a nose with the tip sitting slightly askew. The appearance of his suit and clothing is detailed in the appropriate section. He has disregarded the standard measurement of weight, given it differs from world to world, but on Earth his human body weighed around one hundred kilograms, his mass is roughly 10.2 kilograms. Equipment Skinsuit Before delving into the details of Deus' suit, it is first important to understand that he wears a layer of clothing underneath that, and to establish what it looks like and what its purpose is. The suit is made of something comparable to neoprene, but manufactured on the nanoscale level, and is nearly impossible to break from pressure or blunt force alone, a cutting force is needed, among other things. It's colour is a dark grey, and it looks as though it is knitwear, with the lines of the thread thinner than a millimetre. The Skinsuit covers Deus' entire body, save for his head. It ends at his jawline, under his ears, and at the back of his neck, just beneath the back of his skull. At several points around the suit are what appear to be glassy orbs, of a rich blue colour. These are located on the back of his hands, feet, his sternum, between his shoulder blades, and on the back of his neck. These are all direct-plug-in points that connect to his power suit. While the suit itself can integrate through simple contact with any surface of the Skinsuit, the connectors provide a much more defined, accurate, and specialised connection to it. The Skinsuit also acts as a self-enclosed environment, maintaining Deus' body temperature, fluid levels, energy reserves, and even food through microscopic intravenous injection. Hardsuit Deus' suit of armour and means of travel. When donned, the suit, fills with a non-flammable, shock-proof gel, used for instantaneous data transmission, impact resistance, and status maintainer. The Hardsuit's colour scheme is primarily navy blue, with patches of black and metallic grey. The head of the suit is a one-sided bulb, made of self-arranging carbon nanotubes, it is harder than diamond, and far more transparent. Down from the helmet is a flexible set of metallic rings that allows for unrestricted movement of Deus' head. Every other joint in the suit is made of a similar material. The entire torso of the Hardsuit is made of plates that overlap and interlock, which allow, again, for unrestricted movement of the body. Aside from the roughly centimetre-thick armour, on the Hardsuit's shoulders are thick pads, which fulfil a variety of uses. On the back of Deus' lower arms are slots in which objects can be placed to fire, or out of which blades can fold or slide. In the palm of each of the Hardsuit's hands, are flattened orbs, like those on the back of his hands, that fulfill uses documented below. On the Hardsuit's back is a space-travel unit, detailed below. On the Hardsuit's thighs are similar facilities to those on his shoulder pads, and are thus slightly thicker at the sides. Down it's legs, on the front and back, are rocket-, not energy-based, means of transportation. On the bottom of the feet are flattened orbs like on the hands, which fulfil similar tasks. The Hardsuit is typically 6' 8" tall, but the capabilities of the suit's components to rearrange themselves on the molecular level means that they can reshape and combine with other plates, meaning that there are many different forms that the Hardsuit can take. The suit is powered by vacuum energy, although in exceedingly small quantities. Helmet The front opening of the helmet allows for unrestricted vision, even in Deus' peripherals, and when not in use, it turns into a room-temperature liquid that flows down and into reserve tanks around his jawline. The 'glass' can also change colours and shades, act as a one-way mirror, and allows for visual imput, giving Deus a non-ocular heads-up-display of all the vital statistics of his body and his suit. Over the 'glass', from the top of the head, arranged in several plates, is his battle mask. The assemblage slides down from the top of his head, and becomes a cover over the 'glass' of his helmet. The way the plates are organised gives the impression of a human face, with eyes, a nose, a mouth and cheeks identifiable. If he wishes to, Deus can also manipulate the plates to move to emulate expressions and facial movements, such as when talking. In the eye sockets of the face-plates are photon manipulators, which can be powered up to provide light in any and all spectra, or to focus it into a laser beam. The helmet itself provides oxygen-supplying and -purifying services, as well as purifiers and providers of other fluids, so long as they are not toxic to Deus. Arms The shoulder pads can fire energy flares and projectiles, erect shields, and act as sideways boosters to rapidly alter Deus' course, such as in the evasion of missiles. The slots on his arms allow for more effective flow of fluids when travelling on planets, and are excellent docking points on which to attach or hold various items. Aside from the shoulders of the arms, the hands themselves are the other, and probably more, impressive feature. The orbs in the palm of his hands are small-scale reactionless drives, the thing used typically in 29th-century spacecraft. They require no material fuel, and require very little energy to operate, even at half capacity, which is, in itself, impressive. On these reactionless drives alone, Deus can achieve, in space, maximum speeds of roughly twenty thousand kilometres per hour, but that usually requires a full 24 Earth-hours to achieve. The drives can also be used to blasts sheer kinetic, heat or electrical energy, plasma and/or electromagnetic radiation. A final use of the drives in the hands, is the ability to create a 'gravity funnel'. A tube between the glove in question and an object up to five kilometres away is opened up, in this space, all effects of physics in the surrounding area are neglected. Deus then, briefly, creates a gravitational anomaly at the glove, the object, or between, to draw the two towards each other. Uses of this include pulling objects directly to Deus, or allowing him to effectively grapple without ropes. Legs The thighs of the legs fulfil a similar function to the shoulder pads, and in concert with them and a similar node on the chest of the Hardsuit, and erect an energy and inertia shield around Deus' entire suit. Along with the chest node and shoulder ones, tiny blasts, similar to those used as weapons in the hand drives, can be fired in all directions around Deus, incapacitating, injuring, or otherwise hindering opponents and threats. Hyperspace Shunt Unit A back-pack kind of device on Deus' suit. On his back, it takes up no more space than the width of his chest, and goes no higher than his shoulders, and no lower than his ribcage. From the centre, a bronze-coloured cone, six inches wide at its base, extends out to another six metres; in the cone are a variety of vents and notches. Aside from the cone, at diagonals to it, and point out diagonally too, are four shapes, plane-wing-like, that help to facilitate transport the initiation of the hyperspace shunt, and to also direct and control travel during that time. The hyperspace shunt unit is not actually for transport purposes, hence why it is a shunt unit and not a engine or drive unit. It is simply designed to 'push' Deus into hyperspace, where he can then put to work his other means of transport to cover astonishing distances in meagre times. The ways of hyperspace allow Deus to perform amazing tasks, travelling hundreds of times faster than the speed of light. In hyperspace, many more things are possible than in normal space. It takes very little to do a lot, even E=mc² is applicable to nearly anything involving effort put in and the result that comes of that effort. In fact, E=mc² is more like E'' in ''gigajoules, m'' in ''yoctograms, and c'' in ''plancks per year. As such, a great many impossible things are made possible in hyperspace. Athena Probe Named by Deus after the ancient Greek Goddess of Wisdom, the Athena probe is a sphere with a diameter about 1.5 golf balls in size. It is a device capable of taking any reading humanly imaginable, and can record things up to fifty kilometres away, and can move one megametre (1000 km) from Deus, before losing its connection and being forced to run on its own AI systems. It is, like most of Deus' suit, navy in colour, and has bars of neon blue. It is stored in a socket just beneath Deus' Hyperspace Shunt Unit. AI Construct - Glauss Pronounced glowss, this AI construct is a direct copy of Deus' own human mind, cleared of emotions. It acts as an independent thinking unit of Deus, but the two can augment their thinking to achieve genius results. While Deus is also asleep or busy, Glauss can control the subsystems, or even the main ones, of the Hardsuit. He can even go so far as to fly the suit without Deus even in it. The Cache A container the size of a 21st sedan automobile, Deus stores in it anything too bulky or obtruse to have on his suit at all times. It typically contains weapons, but can also hold an onboard autodoc, communication nodes and other devices. Before travelling to a destination himself, if it is between stars or to distant planets, Deus will move into hyperspace and launch The Cache to his destination, using advanced calculations and simulations to put it into orbit or land it safely. Quadroblades Weapons that are the same four winglike-protrusions on Deus' Hyperspace Shunt Unit. When the unit is not allowing Deus to perform amazing tasks, the four wings can be removed from the unit, and function like swords. Each wing reshapes and grows thinner, each to become four feet long, roughly a centimetre thick, and three wide. The blades, because of their molecular morphing capabilities, can take on a variety of assemblies, from a single-bladed broadsword, with all four in-line, a double-ended weapon with two each side, a large ninja-star like weapon with all four perpendicular, the four lined up in a ring to act as an energy canon, or all four lined up into a sixteen-foot long staff weapon. Abilities and Aptitudes Nanotechnology The millions of sub-cell size robots within Deus' body allow him to, unaided by his Hardsuit, perform at a much greater level than normal human beings. The nanorobots within him heal his injuries faster, slow down the decay of tissue, improve and expand the functions of tissues, organs and systems, keep him young and extend his lifespan. Aside from the normal bodily effects of the nanorobots, there are also neural and biological ones. The machines have not only resculpted Deus' brain, but also become a part of it. As such, his capacity for thought has been increased, being able to not only cover many subjects simultaneously, around twenty different ones at that, but also hold concepts of large size or value, such as the calculation of large numbers and the distances between stars. His reaction speed, and the speed at which the pulses of his nervous system travel, are also accelerated. Finally, the nanorobots act as a means to integrate Deus into, or at least control, nearly any kind of circuit. This is also his primary means of connecting neurally with his Hardsuit. Slaver Stasis Field And extension of the Hyperspace Shunt Unit, which 'pushes' objects into higher dimensions and energy states, this use of it decreases the energy (of all kinds) in an object until it reaches near-zero. As such, time flows slowly, unimagineably so, with several billion external years for several internal seconds. Because of this time differential, anything inside the statis field is essentially invulnerable. A person who has been affected by a stasis field will have their senses changed as abruptly as a scene changes in a film. The surface of the stasis field, which captures any and all matter and energy trying to enter it, is a perfectly smooth mirror. In the event of danger, Deus can erect a Slaver field around him and keep himself safe from danger, temporarily. Before this, he typically blasts himself off in some direction so that when the field drops, he is out of harm. He can also apply the field to objects external from himself, but of course, they are invulernable and essentially eternal until the field is dropped. The Slaver field uses more than a thousand times the energy of a single hyperspce shunt. As such, it is very rare and only in dire circumtances that Deus uses it, given that it drains him significantly. Photonic Solidification Generators The equivalent of laser technology without the actual beams. An intensely strong electromagnetic is constructed into a certain shape, into which an absolutely massive amount of photons are blasted. The photons stay within the field generated and cannot escape, and do not decrease in intensity unless striking something. Deus can equip these generators where he wants, but always wears a pair over his hands and wrists, allowing for laser claws and wrist-mounted laser blades. Integration With this ability, Deus takes control over any device with a controlling computer device (an example of this being a modern car, with computer-controlled hardware), which then reshapes itself Transformers-style and attaches itself to Deus' armour to make him bigger, faster or more powerful. The size and capabilities of the integrated form, of course, depend on the abilities and power of the combined units. Category:Character Category:Completely Original Characters